Un ultimo viaje
by Derek-the-Destiny
Summary: Spyro y Cynder despues de dos años buscan la manera de volver a su mundo, tras derrotar al maestro oscuro las cosas han cambiado mucho entre ellos dos, nuevos enemigos les impediran ir en calma en su viaje y el tiempo les revelara si son lo suficientemente maduros para afrontar las cosas que les esperan en su viaje de regreso al reino de los dragones. (M por posible gore y leemon)
1. Chapter 1

TLoS: un ultimo viaje

Capitulo I

Tras algún par de años de haberse llevado la batalla por "colmillo de guerra", de pelear contra el destructor, haber derrotado al maestro de la oscuridad, Malefor, y sobre todo evitar un colapso del núcleo de su mundo por la gran lucha entre el bien y el mal, todo volvía a la normalidad, la energía mágica residual había creado biomas nuevos en los cuales destacaban las islas flotantes, cascadas enormes y los bosques crecían rápidamente.

En algún lugar mas allá de lo que habían llegado los dragones de antaño, descansaba un pequeño dragón de edad aproximada a 15 años, escamas moradas y cuernos dorados bajo un abeto, mientras descansaba ponía atención a cualquier sonido cercano, el aleteo de algunas abejas, el canto de los jilgueros, el chapoteo del agua de algún riachuelo cercano, las hojas raspando cuando el viento soplaba, lo que mas disfrutaba el en momento de soledad era mirar al cielo que se encontraba soleado con un par de nubes decorándolo, pero algo que disfrutaría mas seria poder estar con su compañera, Cynder la dragona negra, alguna vez ellos eran enemigos jurados a muerte, pero el destino les había jugado suciamente cuando el ejército de Malefor los encadenó juntos sin mas remedio a que ellos debían pelear juntos para salir de aquel dilema, con el tiempo habían aprendido a trabajar en equipo y aun mas, a comprenderse mutuamente a tal grado que juntos podían hacer aun mas que por separado, sin embargo también tenían sus necesidades personales y en algún momento debían distanciarse un poco.

Spyro esperaba a que ella regresase de su cacería, aunque sabia que ella era fuerte ante cualquier situación que se enfrentara no podía evitar tener una sensación de angustia al no saber nada de ella, ¿o no era la angustia? Seria una sensación como de… ¿abandono? ¿Es que acaso el sentía algo mas por ella?

Spyro estiró las patas y volvió a acostarse en una posición más cómoda y suspiró cansado de tratar de entender sus sentimientos por ella, mientras se quedaba dormido un pequeño gruñido proveniente de su estomago lo despertó, algo que simplemente significaba, aparte de tener hambre, de que Cynder no tardaría en regresar con algo que comer.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Cynder llegaba con algún pedazo de carne de algún animal, de la mitad de su tamaño entre sus dientes – no fue fácil – dijo ella a Spyro – pero he traído algo para ti – sonríe.  
- gracias Cynder – le responde tratando de no parecer nervioso, sus pensamientos últimamente se encontraban en conflicto con sus sentimientos provocándole muchas emociones al mismo tiempo que terminaban hartándolo.  
- ¿crees que estemos muy lejos de volver a el reino de los dragones? – pregunto ella acomodándose frente a Spyro mientras el comenzaba a comer, Spyro la mira a sus ojos de color verde brillante como una esmeralda, haciendo esfuerzo por no perderse en ellos – no lo se Cynder… llevamos mucho tiempo tratando de regresar que no se si vamos por buen camino… - al decir eso a Spyro casi se le parte el alma al ver el desanimo de su amiga, se levanta entonces guiado por algún instinto o quizás por su sentido común, al lado de ella – pero no pierdas la esperanza… - al decir eso en segundos Spyro sintió el contacto de sus escamas con las de ella, Cynder había recargado su cabeza en su hombro buscando algún consuelo, la emoción se le subió a la cabeza tanto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, "espero no lo note, espero no lo note," se decía a si mismo algo avergonzado, para su alivio ella ignora su estado – lo creas o no, extraño a los guardianes… a Volter, a Cyril, Terrador, por los ancestros, hasta al molesto de Sparx… un poco extraño no lo crees? – no sé que decir – le responde aun sonrojado, Spyro sabia que si no se tranquilizaba pronto ella notaria su raro comportamiento, así que esperando ella no lo tomara a mal también recarga su cabeza con ella y regula su respiración tratando de relajarse, pero sin que él lo sepa, Cynder si se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasándole, pero no quería arruinar el momento, el hecho de que el tomara iniciativa de acercarse a ella era algo muy extraño en su comportamiento habitual y tenerlo cerca era algo que en verdad le agradaba, mientras pensaba lo que ocurría ella sonrió para si mientras que comenzaba a quedarse dormida en el hombro de Spyro.

La noche se acercaba, y así, el día llegaba a su fin, Spyro que miraba a su compañera dormir sobre su hombro, sin mas remedio tubo que despertarla para que ambos buscasen un lugar para dormir tranquilos, quedarse ahí donde estaban a campo abierto en un lugar donde no conocían podría ser fatal, cuando estuvieron listos para moverse fue Spyro quien salió del prado a buscar un refugio dejando a Cynder con sus pensamientos, aunque Spyro no supiera nada, ella atravesaba una etapa de su vida muy… conflictiva, así como él no estaba segura de que era o por que ocurría, pero ella buscaba estar cerca de Spyro y odiaba separarse de el pues en el encontraba algo que en ningún lado había recibido jamás, su afecto, siempre que ella se sentía mal o las cosas estaban feas, él siempre la había apoyado, aun cuando ella siempre era déspota con el, a su lado se sentía también protegida, cuando fue raptada por el ejército de Malefor, Spyro fue a rescatarla. Y en los últimos días no solo le atraía la forma de ser de el sino también su apariencia, su fuerza y su complexión habían aumentado gradualmente, se estaba convirtiendo el un gran dragón digno de ser recordado.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro liberando sus tenciones cuando escuchó a Spyro regresar al haber encontrado una cueva cercana en la cual pasar tranquilos la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

La cueva no era la gran cosa, pero lo que importaba era que estaba seca y estaba desocupada de algún otro animal que era lo preferible, sin embargo a Spyro le preocupaba, o mas bien le ponía nervioso dormir con Cynder a su lado, ¿era por simple hecho de sus emociones o había algo mas entre todo esto?, por otro lado a Cynder lo único que le preocupaba era que la cueva fuese inestable a los sonidos fuertes.

"pero que pasa contigo" se decía Spyro "no es la primera vez que estas con ella ¿Por qué actúas ahora así?". Mientras el discutía consigo mismo, Cynder preparaba un lugar cómodo para dormir.

Cayendo la noche, Cynder fue la primera en ir a dormir, mientras tanto, Spyro vigilaba la entrada un rato, ver las estrellas era algo que lo tranquilizaba, pero en el fondo Spyro entendía que lo hacia para distraer sus pensamientos de cualquier otra cosa como un escudo, para esconder lo que creía, era un tabú, ¿Cynder, su pareja? ¿La dragona que casi lo mata en varias ocasiones? ¿Aquella que lo traicionó para traer al maestro oscuro de vuelta?, aunque la había perdonado por todo eso, ella lo veía mas que solo como un amigo de aventura, si el intentaba algo con ella corría el riesgo de que un día amanecería con la garganta degollada, o sin corazón, o peor, sin lo que lo denotaba como macho.

Pasadas unas horas, el agotamiento y el sueño se hacia presente en el y se dirigió adentro de la cueva donde Cynder ya dormía plácidamente, suspiró y se echó a su lado con algo de nervios, cuando ya estaba acomodado, Cynder inconscientemente volvió a recargarse en su hombro volviendo a sonrojarle, volviendo a recargar su cabeza en ella, Cynder por su parte, mientras dormía, al sentir el calor de Spyro, se acurrucó en el, Spyro sonrió y poco después se quedó dormido.

Por la mañana siguiente se habían ido para continuar su camino hacia el este esperando encontrar alguna señal de vida, un pueblo, una aldea o alguien que les dijera por donde ir.

Volaron hasta la hora del medio día sin divisar nada en el horizonte, sus alas se comenzaban a cansar y la desesperación los abarcaba al no encontrar a nadie más, descendiendo al suelo a descansar al lado de un lago en el que caía una gran cascada, el único sonido que se escuchaba provenía del agua, lo cual era un poco preocupante, - Cynder, ¿no crees que esta demasiado tranquilo aquí? – Le preguntó Spyro  
- siempre esta demasiado tranquilo… puedes quedarte a vigilar – le respondió entrando al lago – o puedes venir aquí conmigo – se sumergió hasta el cuello en el agua y cerró los ojos, Spyro la contemplaba perdidamente, sus escamas negras, suaves y tersas, sus ojos esmeraldas que contrastaban con aquellas curiosas marcas blancas en su piel, su figura delgada y alargada que comenzaba a obtener al crecer, el color rojo de su pecho y de su vientre así como el de sus alas, las cuchillas que tenia por espolones y la de su cola junto con el juego de collar y brazaletes que tenia solo aumentaban aquella hermosura en ella, para él era una mescla perfecta entre lo salvaje y la belleza, mientras la veía, entró al lago frente a ella, disfrutando de las sensaciones de la corriente del agua y de tenerla cerca, todo iba bien hasta que el contacto de las escamas de ella alrededor de Spyro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, ¡ella lo estaba abrasado!. Un poco nervioso él también la abrazó – últimamente has estado demasiado nervioso Spyro, ¿todo esta bien? – Spyro no pudo evitar volverse a sonrojar con tan solo pensar en el por que estaba nervioso, ¿debía decirle lo que pasaba y arriesgar su amistad? – Cynder… yo… no se explicarlo… - Cynder lo miró a los ojos, pero cuando Spyro iba a hablar algo en la orilla les llamó la atención, una sombra había corrido de un lado a otro en el bosque - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Spyro salió primero a ver con la intención de evadir la pregunta de Cynder.  
Una vez que ambos salieron del agua se dirigieron a donde habían visto la sombra, - pudo ser algún ciervo… -  
- no lo creo Cynder, caminaba en dos patas…  
- algún pariente de Hunter tal vez  
- lo ignoro, pero puede significar que estamos por el camino correcto  
- Spyro mira, aquí hay un camino – Señaló ella retirando algo de follaje, un sendero de tierra algo descuidado que podría llevarlos a alguna aldea cercana, ambos se miraron y sonrieron con esperanza en sus ojos y dispuestos, caminaron por aquel sendero de tierra.  
Alejándose de la cascada cuando ya no se oía, el silencio nuevamente reinó.  
Spyro esperaba alguna señal de vida lo mas próximo posible, anhelaba poder comer algo cocido y preparado, deseaba poder dormir en alguna cama mullida y no en lugares a la intemperie aunque ya se había acostumbrado, Cynder por su parte quería un momento de descanso y respiro sin preocuparse si tendría que pelear por comida, o si ella seria la comida.  
Siguieron caminado mientras el bosque se volvía más espeso y oscuro.  
Un sonido seco de una rama partiéndose en dos los alertó, Spyro se puso frente a Cynder intentando protegerla, cuando un arbusto al lado del camino comenzó a zarandearse y moverse, su corazón latía rápido mientras preguntaba – ¿quien esta ahí?- cuando del arbusto saltó sobre Spyro una criatura peluda de orejas largas y cola esponjosa, era solo un conejo silvestre.  
- cuidado… puede ser peligroso – dijo Cynder con sarcasmo.  
- hehee… perdón… - sonrió Spyro quitándose al conejo de encima.

Mientras hablaban un silbido cruzó entre ellos mientras que una flecha aparecía clavada en un árbol al fondo de ellos dos, Cynder retrocede poniéndose en guardia en dirección por donde vino la flecha mientras que Spyro se cargaba una bola de fuego, cuando una lluvia de flechas les sale del bosque, ambos saltaron hacia atrás evadiendo la ráfaga de las furiosas flechas, mas estas no dejaban de salir de entre los matorrales del bosque haciéndolos retroceder, dos figuras negras encapuchadas montando caballos de armadura igual de negra cargando ballestas de aspecto espectral, apuntándoles, - ¡ya son nuestros! – gritó uno de los jinetes mientras que tomaba carga contra ellos.  
al darse cuenta de que eran enemigos que tenían ventaja territorial, Spyro y Cynder trataron de escapar en una retirada pero para cuando dieron media vuelta, algo los había tomado de sus patas traseras y alzado en el aire, habían ambos pisado una maldita trampa de cazadores, dejando a ambos pegados de espalda y de cabeza, suspendidos a dos metros del suelo, los dos jinetes se detuvieron alrededor de ellos, - veamos, que tenemos aquí… - dijo uno de los encapuchados – vaya criaturas mas feas nos encontramos  
- fea será la mal nacida que te hizo venir al mundo – espetó Cynder cabreada  
- y también parece que hablan, y por demás… - contestó otro mientras golpeaba a Cynder en un costado de su cabeza para callarla, Spyro soltó un gruñido al ver como el infeliz le daba ese golpe brutal, y mientras él lo miraba con ojos de asesino, el encapuchado se dispuso a poner una red de caza bajo ambos dragones después de eso, su compañero les disparó un par de dardos a Spyro y a Cynder, dejándolos inconscientes, y en cuestión de minutos, ambos perdieron la conciencia y cayeron en el vacío.

Spyro al reaccionar, trató de ponerse en pie pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil, abrió los ojos con dificultad mientras la intensa luz del día le pegaba de golpe, lo primero que vio fue que estaba metido dentro de una red con un bozal de hierro en puesto que le impediría usar cualquier fuerza elemental, estaba siendo cargado sobre uno de los caballos, un poco mas allá estaban los jinetes que los habían atacado desprevenidos, a su lado a unos centímetros mas se encontraba Cynder aun inconsciente, verla metida en aquella situación, con una severa herida en la cabeza de la cual se apreciaba ya la sangre seca era para el desgarrador, sus entrañas gritaban que tomara una venganza muy sutil ante el daño que le habían hecho a ella.  
- con esto de hoy tendremos una buena paga por venderlos como mascotas exóticas – alcanzó a oír a uno de los encapuchados mientras alardeaba con su compañero, esas palabras taladraron sus oídos, iban a ser vendidos casi como esclavos, "ese no puede ser el final de esto" comenzó a decir Spyro "Cynder… no puedo creer que no pude protegerte… lo siento…" cerró sus ojos un momento, mientras esperaba un milagro.

Había pasado unas horas cuando sintió que los caballos se detenían, volvió a abrir los ojos y miró al frente del camino, ahí estorbaba un tronco caído y sobre el, estaba sentado una persona, encapuchada a tal manera que no se alcanzaba a ver su rostro, llevaba un carcaj lleno y un arco en mano, y con este hacia trazos en el suelo aburrido.  
- ¡oye tu!, hacerte a un lado – le ordenó uno de los jinetes, el desconocido del tronco solo sonrió  
- nadie pasa por mi camino si no paga la cuota, o contesta a una pregunta mía  
- ha… y dime, ¿cual es esa pregunta? – le preguntó muy pedante el jinete encapuchado.  
- ¿que tiene cuatro patas, cuatro ojos, dos cuernos y que no ira a ningún lado?  
- ¿pero que clase de pregunta mas estúpida es esa? – Gruñó el jinete  
- supongo querrás la respuesta… - entonces el misterioso aquero se levanta de un salto pasando por encima de ellos tomando un par de flechas y disparándolas certeramente entre los ojos de ambos jinetes asesinándolos al instante, el arquero guardó su arco y tomó una cuerda atando los cadáveres de espaldas a un lado del camino. – son ustedes dos… dijo para si mientras se dirigía a donde habían quedado los caballos cuando la mirada de Spyro y la del misterioso encapuchado se cruzaron. Spyro solo pudo tragar saliva, entonces el arquero tomó una daga de su cinturón y se dirigió a las redes, el atrapado dragón cerró los ojos esperando sentir la daga enterrada en su cuerpo, pero lo único que pudo percibir fue la caída momentánea al suelo al ser cortada la red que lo tenia preso, Spyro con la poca fuerza que tenia se quitó el bozal mientras abría la quijada para recuperar la sensibilidad.  
- no me lo agradezcas dragón – dijo el arquero con voz áspera sin mirarlo, su voz gruesa lo hacia oír como alguien que nunca deberías de enfrentar. – gracias… - le respondió Spyro de todas maneras - ¿quien eres? – no es de tu incumbencia – decía el mientras liberaba a Cynder con cuidado, luego la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó a un lado del sendero – ¡hey, hey, hey! ¿A donde la llevas? – voy a limpiar su herida – aun con su voz cortante – seguramente ustedes dos han estado demasiado tiempo despistados como para no darse cuenta que aquí no hay cristales para que ustedes se regeneren así que si no lo hago le quedara cicatriz. – Spyro estaba boquiabierto.. ¿Quien era ese tipo? ¿Como sabia de dragones? Y ¿Por qué los estaba ayudando?

* * *

hey muy buenas a todos sea cual sea su hora en la que lo lean.. en fin amigos les voy a dar un par de avisos ya que algunos me han dico "hey DerektheDestiny por que no has actualizado ultimamente" si lo se bueno es que he estado en tiempos dificiles y la verdad me cuesta trabajo hacer estas cosas... pero en fin inicie este proyecto para hacer un tributo a uno de mis perzonajes favoritos y espero les guste.. en fin con lo que va al dragon emplumado si lo voy a acabar pero estoy un poquito estancado, no se preocupen ya voy a ver como me desatoro pero de que lo hago lo hago. y por ultimo esta la del "mas alla de la luz" bueno les dare malas noticias.. no pienso continuar la histora... al menos en este momento, por que pienso reescribirla por varias desvariantes que le hice sin querer y la verdad las incuerencias me molestan en las historias a quien no? en fin espero les gusten mis historias y por favor les pido dejen sus reviews por que eso es la escencia vital que nos permite mejorar a todos los escritores y nos leemos la proxima vez


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Al cabo de un rato, el misterioso arquero se había ocultado dentro del bosque junto a los dos dragones, el arquero colocó a Cynder en el suelo boca arriba mientras que sacaba un frasco de su abrigo, lo abrió y comenzó a untar la sustancia que tenia dentro sobre la herida de Cynder, una especia de masa pastosa de color verde y que olía muy peculiar.  
Spyro miró atentamente lo que hacia en caso de tener que defenderse de él.

Cynder reaccionó en minutos y se levantó de golpe ocasionando que el arquero y ella se golpearan con sus cabezas y cayeran al suelo, Cynder se sobaba el golpe, el sin embargo se levantó como si nada - Listo...estará bien, solo cuida su herida, puede infectarse... – dijo acomodándola con cuidado junto a Spyro y comienza a alejarse en dirección a los caballos y se monta en uno de ellos dispuesto a marcharse.  
Spyro no lograba entenderlo, primero los ayuda y, ¿luego los abandonaba?, aunque prefería tener al sujeto lejos, el si conocía las cosas de ese lugar, pero no estaba dispuesto a pedirle que se quedara con ellos.

Cuando el misterioso arquero se iba, detuvo su caballo en seco, volteó la mirada a Spyro y regresó lentamente con actitud seria – pensándolo bien... creo que debería cuidar de la dragona, no vaya a ser que la lastimes... – aquella frase hiso que se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza al dragón purpura por coraje y algo de vergüenza, el seria incapaz de lastimar a Cynder, primero muerto antes de hacerle algo.  
- ¿Por qué volviste? – Le dijo Spyro aguantando su rabia - me preocupan créanlo o no, están cansados, hambrientos y me imagino que también tensos, y tu compañera esta literalmente fuera de combate – fue la respuesta del arquero mientras miraba a Cynder aturdida por el golpe.  
- estaré bien, no te preocupes – le susurró ella a Spyro.  
- entonces descansen, acomódense – el, se sentó frente a ellos, tomó su mochila y sacó algo de carne cocida – sé que no es mucho, pero ayudará.  
- pero... es tuyo – le replicó el dragón, como cazador sabia la importancia y lo difícil que era conseguir algo que llevarse a la boca cada día.

Mientras Cynder pensaba si debía comerlo, Cynder al fin reaccionó –… ¡los jinetes! – gritó al captar lo que había pasado hace poco… alzó los hombros apenada por el alboroto que hizo avergonzada.

- vamos, no los matará... Coman – insistió el encapuchado, Spyro se acercó cautelosamente y toma el trozo y lo compartió con Cynder, pero ella antes de comer preguntó - que... eran esos jinetes – el encapuchado guardó un momento en silencio antes de hablar.  
- … les llaman sombras… por lo silenciosos y lo rápidos que llegan a ser… (Sonríe) que bien que les guste esa carne, las ardillas escasean por aquí – Spyro se detuvo al comer – ¿ardillas? – Preguntó Cynder  
- y que ¿querías? ¿Caviar?, solo hay muerte y destrucción por aquí  
Ambos dragones se mantenían en silencio, después de tanto tiempo en tranquilidad, el peligro se les hacia ajeno  
- ¿por qué nos ayudaste? – Preguntó la dragona  
-¿quieres la verdad? me dieron lastima... – Spyro cada vez se desesperaba mas con el misterioso encapuchado, si tan solo aquel tipo supiera todo lo que habían tenido que pasar en tiempos anteriores aunque sea un poco les tendría mas respeto. Spyro podía oír incluso sisear a su compañera, un síntoma que mostraba ella cuando se enojaba en serio  
- … tampoco podía dejar que esos jinetes lastimaran a criaturas inocentes... como sea… esos jinetes espectrales son... peones del emperador... algo querían con ustedes…. - ... ¿que emperador? – pregunto Cynder muy extrañada, jamás había su mundo tenido emperador o alguien con tal cargo tan alto, ¿y de pronto aparece uno? -el emperador Serverus, niña... ¿pues donde se han metido últimamente?, por cierto... ¿que hacen por aquí? -pues... buscamos como volver a nuestro hogar... – le dijo Spyro con voz cortada - llevamos días tratando de volver.  
- entonces tengan cuidado, hay más de esas cosas por aquí, por ahora, descansen, yo me quedaré vigilando  
Spyro no quería dejarlo a el vigilar toda la noche, fuese por que no confiaba en él tampoco era lo mas "educado" por parte de ambos dragones.  
- no seria correcto dejarte esto a ti solo – le dijo a él lo mas firme que podía.  
- ¿y que planeas hacer al respecto?  
-quedarme a vigilar  
- si eso quieres hazlo, yo iré a dormir – gruñó el arquero mientras tomaba su mochila como almohadón y se acomodaba dándoles la espalda.  
Spyro en cierta forma estaba satisfecho, pero en cuestión de minutos las ganas de hacer guardia se fueron y maldijo a sus adentros su humildad, Cynder se percató de aquello, así que ella se acomodó al lado de el para hacerle compañía, extendiendo su ala para cubrirlo y acurrucándose en el hombro del dragón esta vez sin sacarle una cara roja al dragón.  
- pensé que te gustaría que me quede contigo un rato – le susurró Cynder al dragón purpura, arrancándole una sonrisa.  
El dragón suspiró para hacer su guardia durante la noche, una noche en la que las lunas acaparaban el cielo nocturno, una noche que aunque hermosa no podría ser tranquila.

* * *

hey muy buenas a todos, dias tardes o noches sea cual sea su hora en que leen mi historia... como sabran este capitulo fue mas corto que los otros dos, esto tiene explicacion ya que esta vez hice un co-write con un amigo y es la primera vez que hago esto siendo yo el que dirija.. en fin aunque corto me pareció muy buen capitulo y le doy gracias a sky_hooves por su "actuacion" para interpretar a esta misteriosa perzona, un saludo a todos y espero leernos pronto, dejen sus reviews gente! que esa es mi drog... que diga mi motivacion para seguir en la adic.. seguir escribiendo y nos vemos


End file.
